This invention relates to a golf ball retrieval tool for attachment to a golf iron and, more particularly, to an improved device for retrieving golf balls in various locations about a golf course.
Every golfer, from the beginner to the professional, has experienced the frustration of hitting a golf ball into a location from which the ball must be retrieved before striking it again, e.g. into or near a water hazard, into heavy brush, or onto some other smooth yet unplayable surface. Further, golfers having physical disabilities, such as low back pain, often find difficulty in retrieving their ball even from otherwise accessible places.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for retrieving golf balls from difficult to reach locations on a golf course. One such device presents a scoop-like device for retrieving a golf ball. Another device proposes attaching a coiled spring made of spring steel to the head of the golf club. Another device presents a cup-like ball-seizing device integrated into a putter head. Although assumably effective, such known devices are not advantageous for retrieving golf balls from all locations. For example, a scoop attachment may actually knock the ball into a worse position (e.g. the water) if there is no barrier behind the ball to urge the ball into the scoop. Further, it is anticipated that the spring steel attachment will scratch the golf iron to which it is repeatedly attached and detached. Also, the integrated putter head and ball retriever is of limited utility since the putter is often too short to reach the ball or it is not desirable to place the putter in the water. In addition, club head attachments extend away from the club face rather than in a direction parallel to the club shaft, making it difficult to place a protective club cover over the club while the ball retrieval device is attached to the club head. In the present state of the art, therefore, multiple golf ball retrieval tools may be necessary to play a single round of golf.
Thus, it is desirable to have a golf ball retrieval attachment which enables a golfer to retrieve a ball from virtually any location or position, such as a position requiring a sideways or horizontal scooping motion or from a position requiring vertical cup-like securement. It is further desirable to have a ball retrieval attachment which can remain attached to a golf club head without preventing a protective golf cover from being placed over the club head.